


The Night Is Ours

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [15]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Billy have this friends with benefits arrangement. He only comes to you during the night, bringing your body to the ultimate pleasure. Then once the day hits, he seems to lose interest in you. You’re starting to get tired of it.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 8





	The Night Is Ours

You and your friends were currently at the club dancing, drinking, and having fun. It’s been a while since you’ve let loose and relaxed. And what a way to do it. The place was bumping, people everywhere, drinks flowing. It was a new place that opened in Manhattan. One of your girls was able to get you all in, despite there being a list of invitees. So here you were dancing to the music, trying not to spill the drink in your hand. 

You felt two hands go onto your hips and grinding into you, when you turned, ready to slap the suspect, your wrist was caught, “Easy there, tiger.”

“Billy,” you said in surprise. 

He let go of your wrist, Surprised?”

“Well, yeah. What’re you doing here?”

“Security. The owner is an old friend. Wanted some good back up in case things went sour since it’s opening night. Didn’t expect you to come here.”

“A girlfriend was able to get us in.”

“Jessica?” he asked and you nodded, “Yeah, she’s sleeping with the owner, my buddy, Duke.”

Your jaw dropped because Jessica had just explained earlier that day that she wasn’t seeing anyone!

Billy laughed, “I’m guessing you didn’t know.” he then made an all too obvious show of checking you out, a smirk on his lips, “Damn.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’ve seen it all before, Russo.”

“I know,” he took you by the hips and pulled you closer to him, “And I wanna see it again.”

_____________________________

You woke up around 7:45 in the morning in Billy’s apartment. You were naked and alone. Again. 

You should be used to this by now. You and Billy were having a friends with benefits arrangement going on for nearly a year now. At one point, it didn’t bother you. You happily let Billy take you to bed and then you’re up and ready to leave the next morning. You don’t know what changed. Oh wait. Yes, you do.

You had a particularly bad date and needed a pick me up. So you went to the nearest bar and lo and behold, you see Billy there getting friendly and cozy with some beautiful woman with brown curly locks and perfect tanned skin. 

Of course, you and Billy weren’t exclusive. You were friends-ish, but when you saw him there with that woman, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

After you left, not even getting a drink and not wanting to be seen, you reflected on your reaction. On your feelings. You started to fall for Billy Russo.

_“I’m not boyfriend material, Y/N. I don’t know how to do all that lovey dovey couple shit.”_

You recalled Billy telling you that way before your arrangement began. And eventually, one thing led to another, you found yourself in bed with Billy Russo. And it was great. He thought it was great and that was when he proposed the arrangement. You agreed, clearly, because Billy was amazing in bed and you needed a good stress reliever. Same as he. But then things changed.

Now, whenever you sleep with him. It’s different. On your side, it’s desperate. You cling onto the thought of having Billy like this. Being the cause of bringing him to pleasure, feeling his hands and lips over his body, because you know this is the only way you could have him. 

But now you regret this. You regret agreeing to this arrangement. You regret ever going to that bar and seeing him with someone else. You regret ever meeting Billy Russo. 

You say that time was the last time. 

But it wasn’t.

_____________________________

You found yourself in Billy’s bed once more. It was a particularly stressful day for him and he asked you to come over. You knew what he wanted. What he was asking for you and you had the full intention of telling him you wanted out. But then he started telling you about his day and how stressed he was. He pulled you into his arms, cuddling you and kissing your head and you couldn’t say it. You couldn’t end it. 

So you two ended up in his room. Things weren’t fast and rough like they usually were. They were soft and gentle and it felt different. Did things change for him? Did he start to feel the same as you?

Once you brought each other to absolute bliss, he collapsed beside you on his bed.

You plucked up the courage to finally ask, “Billy, what are we?”

He turned his head to face you but you continued to stare at the ceiling, “What do you mean?”

“Is this still a friends with benefits arrangement…or did things change?”

“Why would things change?”

“I-I don’t know. Tonight just felt…different.”

You heard him sigh and you glanced over to see him run a hand down his face, “Y/N, just because I let my guard down with you earlier and was gentle tonight in bed, doesn’t mean things have changed. It’s still are usual arrangement.”

“I want to end things. Now. This is the last time.”

Billy sat up and stared down at you, “Why? Did things change?”

You sat up and rolled off the bed, “Yes and I’m an idiot for letting it go this long.” you quickly began to collect your clothes and throwing them on.

“What happened? What changed?”

“I started wishing for different things.”

“Like what?”

You shook your head, “Forget about it, Billy. Lemme just leave.”

“No! I wanna know what changed! Why you suddenly wanna end this!”

“Because I started wishing that you’d want me during the day just as much as during the night!” you yelled, “I started wishing that it was me you were having drinks with at the bar during the day! Taking me out on dates! I started wishing I was in other women’s shoes so I can be seen with you in public! I started wishing that you’d stop calling me in the night and start calling me in the day, but only because you wanted to see me or just hear my voice!

“I started wishing that you’d have feelings for me like the ones I have for you,” you finished dressing up and shook your head, “But I know, Billy. You’re not boyfriend material. You don’t know how to do that lovey dovey couple shit. So I’m done. I can’t stand this hurt anymore. I thought I’d be okay with just having you in the hours of the night, but I can’t. It’s just too painful.” with your stuff in hand you looked at him, red and teary eyed, “Good-bye, Billy.” You marched out of his apartment, the slam of his front door letting him know that you were gone. 

_____________________________

 **Billy:** can you please answer your phone?

 **Billy:** I wanna talk to you. 

**Billy:** are you at least okay?

 **Billy:** did you make it home alright? I just wanna know you’re safe.

_**Messages deleted.** _

_____________________________

For three days, Billy had been texting and calling you nonstop. It’s been irritating you to no end. Why couldn’t he just accept that your arrangement was over? Why did he have to be so complicated? He could easily find someone else to fill in your shoes! Until he stopped. In a way, you were relieved, but you were also disappointed. Either way, you were just hurt. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The noise startled you from your pathetic rom-com marathon. You paused your movie and went over to your door, grabbing onto the baseball bat you had beside it as you peered through the peephole. 

“What the fuck,” you mumbled to yourself as you saw Billy, whom you haven’t seen or heard of for three weeks. His eyes looked glossy and his hair was disheveled.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Y/N!! Open up! I know you’re hooome!” Oh God. Is he drunk?, “If you don’t open up, I’m gonna kick your door open!”

You quickly unlock your door and pull Billy in by the collar of his shirt, “Jesus Christ, Billy!” you slam the door shut, locking it, and face Billy, “What’re you doing here?!”

“I m-miss you,” he staggers over to you, trying to kiss your lips, but you dodge him, catching him as he nearly falls over, “I-I ben testing and calling you for days. But you ignore me! Why you ignore me?” he looks at you with sad eyes, “I’m sorry.”

You sigh, rubbing your forehead, “Alright. You’re gonna sleep now, Russo. C’mon.” you help walk him over to your room, plopping him onto your bed. You take off his jacket and shoes so he’s comfortable. 

Billy sobs, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I mess up,” he leans forward, head resting in your chest, “I mess up and you leave and I miss you and I love you! I’m sorry! Plese don’ ignore me again!”

 _“I love you.”_ those three words you’ve been dying to hear echoed in your mind. He’s finally said it, but he’s drunk. He doesn’t mean it. He can’t mean.

You push Billy back to lie onto your pillows, “Go to sleep, Billy. You need to rest.” you pull the covers over him and he grabs onto your wrist. 

“Please don’t leave. Stay. I-I promise I won’t hurt you again.” you simply nod, not wanting to fight him on this. So you turn off your lights and slide into bed with him. He immediately pulls you into his arm, his breathing heavy, and he reeks of alcohol, “I’m sorry. I love you.” he kisses your cheek, “I’m sorry.”

You choke down tears as you say, “Just sleep, Billy.” 

It doesn’t take long to hear his snores that you’ve gotten used to. Now, as he lays in your bed dead asleep, you pull yourself out of his grasp and replace yourself with a pillow, which he accepts. 

You then walk out of your room, softly shutting your door behind you. You make your way back to the couch. You suddenly don’t want to finish the movie anymore. So you turn off the tv, store your snacks back into the cabinet, and pour your wine down the drain. You then settle onto your couch, pulling your blanket over and you and cry yourself to sleep….again.

_____________________________

Billy woke up with an excruciating headache. The room he was in was dark, “What the fuck?” he mumbled to himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was 10am on Saturday. Well, at least he didn’t have work today. With his phone, he found a lamp on the bedside table. The room lit up and he realized that he was at your place, “Aw fuck.” he also noticed a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside. He happily took them, wanting his headache to disappear immediately. 

He then grabbed his jacket and slid on his shoes. He wondered how he got here or if you were even home. When he stepped out, he got his answer. 

There on the couch, you were sitting, hunched over and typing away on your laptop. Without looking at him, you pointed to your kitchen, “There’s a plate of food there for you.”

He glanced at you and then the kitchen. He silently went over to the kitchen, taking the plate of food and some utensils. He sat at your small kitchen table and ate, watching you type.

“What’re you workin’ on?” he asked, trying to kill the silence.

“Stuff,” you mumbled back. 

He gulped down his food and nodded, dejectedly. Looks like you weren’t going to talk. He tried thinking about anything you or he said or did last night. He remembers swaying a lot. Probably due to all the alcohol he’s had. He remembers crying to you, telling you he loves you. Shit. 

“I remember some stuff from last night,” he said.

“Good for you.” you mumbled as you continued to type.

“I told you I love you.” the typing stopped, “And it’s true. I do.”

You close your laptop and get up, “You’re only saying that because you miss having a fuck buddy. But I’m sure you’ll find a replacement in no time.” you rush to go to your room, but Billy is faster and he catches you.

“Y/N, please-”

“You didn’t say anything that night Billy. So what? Is this a typical case of ‘you don’t know what you have until it’s gone’?”

“No! I’ve always known I’ve loved you! It’s-”

“It’s what, Russo? What bullshit excuse do you have for me, huh?” you looked at him angry and expectedly.

“It’s complicated.” 

You shook your head, “Get out.” you push at him, “Get the fuck outta my apartment, Russo!” 

But Billy fought back, “Trust me, Y/N! You gotta believe me!”

“Why should I?! You were perfectly fine on letting me go that night! What changed?!”

“I started missing you! I started missing the sound of your voice, your laugh. I started missing your touch. Your lips. I started missing your sarcastic comments and witty comebacks! I missed you and I’ve been calling you and texting you because I wanted to see you! I just wanted to hear your voice!” You stood there, staring at him in silence, “I fucked up, I know. I should’ve spoke up that night, fought for you to stay. I should’ve told you how much I love you, but I couldn’t ‘cause I was scared!”

“Scare of what?”

He sighed, “When I was serving overseas, I got into some fucked up shit. And it followed me here due to my own selfishness and naivety. I knew-God, I knew that if I got involved with you, you’d be pulled into my shit too. And I didn’t want that. That’s why I only saw you during the night. I couldn’t let anyone see us together during the day ‘cause I knew that if they found out I was with someone, they’d use you against me. They could hurt you and I didn’t want that.

“So these past three weeks, I busted my ass off to finally end things with these people. I wanted things to end a long time ago, but what really set it into stone was you. I wanted to be with you and the nights we had together was my way of having you any way that I could. And then watching you leave that night, it tore me up inside.

“So I fought. I killed. I nearly died, honestly, and that was all for you. Because I love you and I want to be with you. Day and night. I wanna be yours and want you to be mine.”

You let out a shaky breath, “That’s some heavy shit.”

Billy couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah. No kidding.” he carefully took a step towards you, cautiously grabbing your hand. When you didn’t retaliate, he relaxed a bit, “So now all that bad shit is behind me. I’m here in front of you and I’ve laid out all my cards. It’s your move now, Y/N.”

“That woman I saw you with at the bar. The one with the curly hair and perfect skin.” Billy nodded, “Who was she?”

He sighed, “A homeland agent looking into the shit I did overseas. I…killed her partner on the orders of someone else. She was looking into me and I was looking into her, but she didn’t know I knew.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

Billy gulped, “Yeah, but only to keep up appearances. It didn’t mean a thing. She doesn’t mean anything to me.” he lets go of your hands and cups your face, “You, Y/N, you mean everything to me. You’re right, I don’t know how to do that lovey dovey couple shit, but I wanna learn. I wanna try. With you.”

You looked at him with watering eyes, “I’m scared.”

“I am too, sweetheart,” he softly rubs his thumbs across your cheeks, “I’ve never been in love before and already, I’ve fucked things up. But I wanna do better. ‘Cause you deserve better. You deserve the best and I’m more than willing to give it to you. We may stumble a bit ‘cause I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. But I just hope you’re there to catch and correct me.”

“Okay,” you whisper.

Billy lets out a breath of relief, “Okay? You’ll-You’re with me?”

You nodded, “Yeah, Bill. I wanna give this a shot. If you say all that bad shit is behind you and you’re ready to move forward, then okay. I wanna see where we go from here.”

He smiles at you, “Thank you,” and pulls you into a kiss. A deep, loving, passionate kiss, “Thank you, Y/N. It’s all ours. The day. The night. It’s ours for the taking. Whatever you want, baby. I’m there.” He stood there with a big smile on his face.

A weight has been lifted off your chest. You feel lighter. Free. You wouldn’t have thought that the man who caused you so much pain would be the one the relieve it in the end. 


End file.
